


Don't Let Go

by misfitmonarchy



Series: Non-Sexual Intimacy Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing but happy end, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Feels, Handholding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Requests, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: Derek arrives to the pack Christmas Eve party to find Scott and Stiles arguing and ruining all the fun. He separates the two, giving them time to cool or and salvage what they can from the night.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little series of requests I've been filling on Tumblr, so that they don't get lost :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Evanesdust: for the non-sexual intimacy prompt list: could i get handholding, in the park, for the first time? thank you, thank you**

“Scott, you’re being ridiculous!” Allison yelled from the living room, where most of the pack was trying to drown out the shouting from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, listen to Allison!” Stiles shouts from where he’s glaring daggers at Scott. Scott fixes his apron, wearing the same dark look on Stiles’ face. “At least SHE knows when it’s a good time to cut her losses, as someone who’s dumped you enough times, I think we can count her opinion as expertise.” 

The living room was silent in shock as Scott threw the towel he’d been twisting in anger on the kitchen island that stood between him and Stiles. His eyes flared Alpha red and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Oh puh-lease, like I care about your stupid eyes! You’re just pissed I’m not one of your Betas. I told you about this MONTHS ago!”

“That you were feeling distant from the pack! That you might need some time? Yeah. You didn’t tell me you went and got a NEW ALPHA!” Scott roared. Derek hadn’t even taken off his shoes yet, snow still melting in his hair as he raised his brows at the pack in the living room. 

“What the hell’s going on?” Derek asked as Erica, Isaac and Kira came over to welcome inside. They all cringed as another crash came from the kitchen. 

“Those were my mother’s! Be careful with those or you’re dead!” Jackson snaps. 

“Shut up!” Scott and Stiles shout in unison. 

“Stiles joined a new pack I guess, while in the FBI? And Scott just found out.” Erica says, with a pinched face. 

“That’s… Didn’t he mention something about this back in October?” Derek asked. He could still feel his bond to Stiles thrumming in his chest as it always did. He’d never noticed it change or shift at all, he was still pack, even if he had a new alpha. 

“He did. That’s why Stiles is pissed that Scott’s having a fit.” Lydia sighs from where she’s picking at a tray on the coffee table filled with crackers and dips and fruits.

“Packs shift all the time, especially where he’s been so far from the rest of us for so long…” Derek says, frowning at another crash and more yelling. 

“FUCK YOU!” Stiles shouts and Derek cringes at the pure animosity of it all. “I shouldn’t have even come back, huh? You didn’t fucking miss me at all did you? I’m your brother! It shouldn’t matter that I have a new alpha!”   
  
Alright, that was enough. Derek moved past the others and into the kitchen. He dodges what looks like a spatula just before it hits him. It clatters to the floor, and his appearance seems to make Scott and Stiles pause long enough for Derek to stand between them. 

“That’s enough, both of you.” Derek may not be the alpha but his snarl is enough to make the younger boys look at their feet. “Scott, we’ll talk when I get back. Stiles, put on your coat.”

“Bu-”

“_Now_, Stiles.” Derek glares at his back as Stiles, side steps a broken plate and walks past the Christmas tree towards the door. The living room is dead quiet as Stiles gets his things and slams the apartment door behind him. Derek turns to Scott and then nods to the burning food behind him. “We’ll bring back something, try to salvage what you can.”

“I… Yeah. I’m sorry I just–”  
“I’m not the one who you need to apologize to, and I don’t think you know what exactly you’re sorry for. We need to talk about pack politics, but later. For now try not to ruin the holiday any more than you have?” Derek leaves before Scott can say anything back. 

Allison sends him a grateful look as Derek heads out after Stiles. 

Derek takes a moment to clear his head before leaving Scott’s apartment and following the scent of white-hot anger and the salt of tears. Stiles sits on the curb outside the building, hugging himself as the snow falls into his hair. 

“Come on.” Derek says, waiting for Stiles to stand before leading him down the sidewalk towards the park, it was a good short cut to one of the better 24 hour grocery stores. There weren’t many that were still open this late on Christmas Eve. 

They walk in silence, and Derek waits until Stiles has caught his breath, wiped his tears and crossed the street with him before talking. 

“He’s being a moron.” Stiles grouches as they enter the park. The city has decorated the trees with simple white string lights. They pass several people taking pictures. Stiles is still glaring at his feet. “I told him about this a while ago! I don’t fucking understand his problem! We’re still pack! We still share the bonds!”

Derek hums along with him, moving Stiles out of the way of other people on the path by holding his shoulder. At some point his hand eventually just holds onto the fidgeting spindly fingers instead. Stiles rants and until he hasn’t got any words left in him. 

“In his mind, Scott still doesn’t really understand the line in pack and… family. For born wolves it’s easiest, it makes sense. For him, he sees you as an essential in grounding him and always being there. Kind of like a parent letting their kid go out on their own.”

“If anyone is the kid in this situation it’s Scott.” Stiles grumbles. Derek squeezes Stiles hand to shut him up.

“Look at it this way, every wolf at least for born wolves, is born into a pack. That hierarchy is almost always with their parents as their alphas, true alpha or not. Just like how your dad at one point was your alpha, he set the rules, took care of you… etcetera.” Derek absently rubs his thumb down Stiles hand, ignoring how it made his chest tighten. “Scott doesn’t see it that way. He sees it as what you’re born with is what you keep forever. But there came a time where your dad wasn’t your alpha anymore, right?”

“Yeah, it was Scott. And… Well I think you at one point, but that was a confusing time.” Derek nods and maneuvers them between a few couples that are doing photo ops by the lights. He looks over at Stiles who has only just now seemed to notice the lights at all. 

“Exactly. It’s not that you aren’t pack anymore, it’s just that you’ve found a new person that you see as your alpha, someone you respect and trust to take care of you. Likely a supervisor, or a friend, someone who’s rules and objectives you see as your own. It’s completely natural. I think part of Scott’s problem is that even after these past few years, he’s not completely in tune with his alpha instincts. It’s really hard, especially for someone who’s not born into it. You should give him some slack, he probably had a bigger issue with you smelling like another alpha than anything else.”

Stiles frowns but nods along, his fingers twitching against Derek’s. They walk in silence a bit more before they reach the end of the path. 

“So… we were both being morons?”

“Basically.” Derek nods.

“And almost ruined Christmas because our heads were up our asses?”

“Yep.” 

“Great.” Stiles snorts sarcastically. 

Derek laughs, pausing when he sees a strange open look on Stiles’ face. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Lie. Derek doesn’t bother asking though, and looks behind Stiles to the trees. “We should take a picture, with the trees.”

“You want to?” Derek asks and Stiles nods, rubbing his face again to make sure it wasn’t still wet from angry tears. They have someone take it for them. 

They bring back frozen pizzas and chicken tenders from the store, and only when they reach Scott’s apartment does Stiles realize that it’s the first time Derek Hale has held his hand. He also realizes that maybe he doesn’t hate it so much… that maybe he would like to do it again. And maybe never let go.

Instead he opens the door for Derek who’s carrying the bags and goes up to enjoy what they can salvage of their Christmas Eve dinner with the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
